


Forever...Please!

by Juri_97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_97/pseuds/Juri_97
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is an omega with a terrible past. He struggles to find love after his first heart break. One night his hero comes to save him. Otabek? Could he be the one for Yuri? Only time will tell...





	Forever...Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I am excited to share it with you. 
> 
> WARNING: of explict smut. 
> 
> This piece is a working progress. I have an idea where the story is going, however, if you have any suggestions just let me know. I might be slow to update but please bare with me.  
> Happy readings!

Yuri awoke with the dire need use the toilet. He was naked aside from only his leopard print boxers. The cold ,February, morning air made him need to go even more. The blonde rose ratter quickly from the bed in a not so careful manner. He accidentally pulled the blanket away from the sleeping man next to him, disturbing his peace. Just by placing one foot on the floor, set off an ache running up his legs. The pain pooled from his hips and butt.

“What are you doing?” asked a sleepy Viktor who continued to yawn as he waited for a reply. 

“The toilet…” the boy angrily ushered for Viktor to help him stand. Once in the bathroom, the boy decided to take a shower, hoping the warm water would sooth his achy body. Thoughts of the night before rushed to is head. The two skaters had trained under the same coach for years now. They became close rather quickly. Yuri had respected his senior skater for his skills and hoped to someday surpass him. At some point the two became friends with benefits which had lead to them recently start dating. 

The sex was intense and Yuri's flexibility was sometimes over exerted. The two had concealed their relationship as the media would quickly tear them apart if not for the extreme age difference then for the fact that Yuri was an omega and Viktor an alpha. They were aware of their partner’s second gender and Viktor refused to mark him until he was much older. 

Yuri was happy with where they were in the relationship. They were taken things slow which was nice since Yuri had little experience in things like this. He shook away the naughty thoughts of the two getting it on and finished his shower. 

 

__  
Yuri returned to the room to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed doing up his shirt. 

“Leaving so early?” he asked slightly disappointed Viktor wouldn’t stay. 

“I have an extra practice this morning. I want to make sure my program for next season is perfect.” 

The boy sat down angrily on the bed with only a towel around his waist. The alpha kissed him on the lips but Yuri's sour face stayed. The alpha chuckled bringing him in for a hug. The mans warmth around him made it impossible for the boy to stay mad. Viktor pulled away rather quickly rising a hand to the boys forehead. 

“Are you alright?” the man asked. “you’re feeling a bit warm.” 

“I’m fine,” Yuri hissed in annoyance. 

“Ok. Get some more rest… you still look pretty tired.”  
“Get to practice,” the omega barked viciously which caused an other chuckle to escape the mans lips as he closed the door. 

With Viktor gone, Yuri laid out across his bed stretching his legs. His body felt heavy. Maybe he was still tired, he thought crawling under the covers. It didn’t take long for the boy to fall back asleep. 

 

__

Yuri shook in his bed with sweat poring off him. It had only been a few hours since Viktor had left for practice and wouldn’t have his phone on him. He winced as a wave hit him. He knew this feeling it was his heat. His first heat had been less than half a year earlier so he still wasn’t quite sure how to best deal with his omega side. He craved the touch of an alpha. Its all he could think about as he reached down to relieve him self a little. He could still faintly smell Viktor on the sheets they had messed up the night before. He thought about the man thrusting in to him and couldn’t hold back any more. With a shaky hand on this bum, he started to circle his opening with a light finger. 

He was already dripping wet when he gently moved the finger inside adding more pressure and speed as he went. He closed his eyes as the pleasure that had built up exploded from him body. He rested on the bed for a few moments before texting Viktor warning him not to come by, as his heat had started. The alpha replied rather fast with a simple thumps up. He was really exhausted. Placing his phone down on his end table, the boy tried to sleep. He knew that his heat would soon return with vengeance. 

 

It had been a few days since his heat had finally ended when Victor had asked to meet Yuri at a park. He was still sluggish from the lack of sleep but overall was feeling much better. To the teen's disappointment, Viktor wasn’t alone at the park. A boy with black hair stood by the man’s side which made Yuri very angry.  
“What’s this all about?” Yuri snarled unpleased with the sight of an other omega close to Viktor. 

“This is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki...and well I didn’t mean for it to happen this way but things got kind of heated and one thing lead to an other and well…we’re a pair,” Viktor said rather insensitively placing an arm around the boys shoulder. 

“Come again?” Yuri was completely confused by the mans words. He hadn’t said that, right? Yuri thought. He was a crazy bastard but not that cold… right?  
“We formed a bond,” the ignorant alpha proclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

Yuri blinked quietly at the two for a few moments before swiftly turning around to walk away. He was so beyond pissed at the jerk but kept quiet.

“Yuri wait!” Viktor cried releasing Yuuri's shoulder and running to Yuri's side. Sensing a presence next to him Yuri turned and forced his fist to collide with the man’s face. He wasn’t sure when it started but tears were now falling from the young boys eyes. He grabbed the confused mans jacket collar and yanked him close. 

With a loud and pissed off voice, Yuri yelled, “ You seriously choose that piggy over me!” Viktor turned his head and confirmed the man’s choice. “ Fine, I never want to see you again,” he said letting go of his ex's collar. 

“Fucking losers,” he hissed as he walked away from the pair, hoping to never have to look at them again. 

 

__  
His wish didn’t come true and he was forced to see the couple at the arena multiple times. He was frustrated and hurt unable to focus on his training which made Yakov snap at him. Yuri was done with everyone at the rink. He was angry with Viktor. He was angry with Yuuri for stealing Viktor away from him. He was angry with the day for being so nice and sunny while he was left feeling so dark inside. But most of all, he was disappointed in himself for caring so much. He knew what Viktor was like. He had fooled around with other people on more than one occasion. He was a narcissist and didn’t really think of Yuri as his lover. Yet, Yuri had still falling in love with him. 

The omega had tried to keep it together all week but at this point, he was completely broken and couldn’t do it any more. He left the rink and walked home with the idea of going out to party that night in his brain. He hated being so pathetic and wanted to get back to his usual self. He decided once he got home that tonight was going to be better. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a tight tiger striped t-shirt and a black hoodie. Tonight was going to be better.

 

Yuri managed his way into the bar despite the omegas obvious age. He had alphas buying him drinks left and right which made him feel a hell of a lot better than he’d felt for days. At least someone was paying attention to him. He was clearly drunk by the time a man in his 30s approached the boy in hopes of having a little fun. Yuri followed the man to the washroom where he practiced fellatio on his unknown partner. Despite the novice attempt, the boy was able to satisfy the man who offered to buy the omega a drink. Yuri accepted and followed the man out of the washroom and to a dark seat at the back of the bar. He was told to stay put while the man got their drinks.  
The man returned after what felt like an exceptionally long time and sat next to the boy placing an arm around Yuri’s waist. Yuri was sobering a little now that he’d been sitting for so long and felt a little uncomfortable being touched by the stranger. Not wanting to be rude, Yuri drank the alcoholic drink in front of him while continuing a boring conversation about cars. 

Yuri had finished his drink and politely said it was time for him to leave. He stood up only to be hit with faintness and tumbled back down to his seat. His head now pounding, all he could think about was getting out of there. The man pulled him up and helped the boy walk out the door. He offered to take him home since the boy couldn’t even stand on his own. Once around the corner from the bar, the man pulled him into an alley. 

The next thing Yuri knew, he was on the ground with his hands and knees scratched up from the fall… or was it a push? Either way Yuri was now on the cold, wet ground. His head was spinning and throbbing making him unable to hold himself up any longer. The man kneeled behind the frail omega pulling his hair making his head arch back at an uncomfortable angle.  
“You smell amazing,” the alpha sniffed in Yuri’s scent, “I can’t imagine what you smell like when your in heat.”  
Yuri’s pants were pulled from his body exposing him to the cold night. The man now pressing against his rear, pulled his hips up and pushing is face to the ground. Tears filled Yuri’s eyes. He knew what was to come. He tried to resist and to push the man off but he was so weak. He cried for the man to stop but he wasn’t listening; instead he thrust into his unwilling partner forcefully until no noise came from the omega. 

Yuri lay quietly waiting for the torcher to stop … when, all of a sudden, the man was pushed away from his body. Yuri rose slightly to see who had saved him. To his surprise, it was a young man he had seen around at competitions. Otabek? The two fought and Yuri's hero punched the man till he left cupping his nose. The young man approached Yuri as his vision blurred. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

 

__

Yuri awoke in a bright room. His head still fuzzy from the night before. He had no clue where he was or how he’d gotten there. And he definitely didn’t know whose clothes he was wearing He rose from the bed and stumbled out the bedroom door, only to find a handsome alpha lying on the sofa in the living room. Otabek sat up and scratched his head. 

“You’re awake,” he said sounding surprised. “Are you feeling alright? The drugs that sleaze gave you were some serious shit.”

“Drugs?” Yuri asked placing a hand on his throbbing head. “what happened?”

Otabek sighed not wanting to relive what happened himself. He urged Yuri to take a seat before telling him how he had since him drinking earlier that night acting unlike his usual self. He witnessed Yuri sitting with a man before disappearing. He had to ask around the bar and decided to look around the area for him. He heard him crying which helping Otabek to find him and… so he pushed the man away. 

Yuri begged for him not to take him to the hospital and since he didn’t know where he lived, he had brought him back to his place. He was staying in an incredible hotel loft while he was in Russia for business. Yuri was ashamed of the things he had done that night and was grateful he couldn’t remember it all clearly. He knew he would be affected much worst by the incident if he could remember it in detail. 

“You saved me… why? I’m nothing more than a competitor to you.” Yuri cried.

“… I guess you don’t remember. We trained together 5 years ago at Yakov's summer camp. I always thought we had a connection.” 

“Oh really? I don’t remember.” 

Otabek shrugged it off as it had been so long ago when Yuri was still just a kid. Otabek encouraged Yuri to stay with him for the day so that he didn’t have to be alone. He was feeling off from the drugs that the old pervert must have slipped him. 

“How did you even get into the bar? I mean your only 15 and I didn’t think you were into that?” 

“ Well I just broke things off with the alpha I was seeing,” Yuri blushed not really wanting Otabek to know but things wouldn’t make sense if he hadn’t mentioned it. “…and anyways I was feeling pretty shitty about everything to I want down and they let me in because of my gender.” 

“Dirty pigs,” Otabek cursed making Yuri laugh. “You deserve better than all of them.” 

At some point the teen broke down about what had caused Viktor to break up with him and Otabek tried his hardest to sooth the omega. He wiped the tears from his face with the cuffs of his jacket before lightly kissing the omegas lips. They were both surprised by the kiss but it had worked to calm Yuri down. 

“ I’ve admired your skating for years now and was hoping I’d get the chance to talk to you again. Now that I have I don’t want to leave your side… would you maybe want to go out on a date with me?” the tough alpha asked sounding like a young child which made Yuri giggle. He was so adorable when he got nervous. Yuri nodded and the two discussed to meet on Friday of that week. 

Yuri went home after supper and for the first time in a few weeks was in a good mood. He smiled thinking of the nervous alpha blushing when he asked him out. He was so happy that the alpha had saved him that dark night. He didn’t really know the guy, only recognizing him from competitions but yet he felt a strong connection to him. 

Yuri made it all the way home before his bad mood returned. He frowned looking at the lump sitting on his doorstep. Viktor looked up at the boy with tired eyes. He looked like he was freezing. How long had he been there? And why?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, chapter 1 done. I will do my best to update soon.  
> Feel free to leave feedback! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
